1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices, such as DVD players, include a main body, a cover rotatably secured to the main body, and a limiting mechanism for buffering the rotation of the cover. The main body includes a clasp perpendicularly set on the inner surface of the main body. The limiting mechanism is mounted on the inner surface of the main body via the clasp. However, the clasp is deformed to disengage with the limiting mechanism. As a result, the limiting mechanism is easily separated from the main body, and is unable to buffer the rotation of the cover.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.